


not like any other

by daysinbetween



Series: Marrissey Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Marrissey - Fandom, Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I think?, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinbetween/pseuds/daysinbetween
Summary: Johnny growls. He yanks the duvet back until it covers him completely.He sighs luxuriously and shuts his eyes, wiggling his toes in the newfound warmth.Until it is unceremoniously yanked away again."Oh, for fuck's-"





	not like any other

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh, i think i got a prompt for fighting/bickering w/ established relationship and then making up a while ago? it kind of turned into this and im sorry but also not. theyre cute and i love them
> 
> it is 4am and im posting this before sleep, which is why it is the way it is

"You're hogging the duvet."

  
"No, I'm not."

  
"Yes, you are, I'm fuckin' freezing."

  
A moment of silence passes in which Morrissey simply exhales and snuggles further into the pillow. Into Johnny's pillow.

  
"Mm... Oh well."

  
Johnny growls. He yanks the duvet back until it covers him completely.

  
He sighs luxuriously and shuts his eyes, wiggling his toes in the newfound warmth.

  
Until it is unceremoniously yanked away again.

  
"Oh, for fuck's-"

  
"You hogged it. You are a hypocrite."

  
"You are so much taller than me. It's not fair."

  
"Your stunted growth is hardly any fault of mine. It's unjust of you to punish me and my sleep for your, frankly, unfortunate genetics."

  
"Hah, you didn't think my genetics had challenged my 'growth' yesterday, babe."

  
"Yesterday you weren't being insufferable."

  
"And you were, just like every day."

  
"Every day? How do you deal with me?"

  
"I don't know. I think I deserve a medal."

  
"How does 'World's Shortest Boyfriend' sound?"

  
"Shut up, you overgrown twig."

  
"Mm, I suppose I am rather overgrown."

  
"..."

  
"Certainly more grown than you."

  
"Well, I've never had any complaints. Except you, of course."

  
"I'm guessing the people who don't complain also don't complain when you take the entirety of the blanket for yourself?"

  
"Most of the people I've shared blankets with in the past weren't over six feet tall and skinny as shit."

  
"Oh, so they were nearing your height of four foot one?"

  
"I'll give you four foot one in a minute, mate."

  
"You haven't called me 'mate' since 1983."

  
"Well, you've been demoted."

  
"Have I?"

  
"Yes, you've been replaced."

  
"By whom, exactly?"

  
"..."  
  


"..."

  
"By... this pillow."

  
"The pillow. It's a fitting companion for you. Similarly lumpy and small. Malleable. Very white."

  
"Did you just call me 'lumpy'?"

  
"You heard me."

  
"Shut up, twig."

  
"Quiet, lumpy."

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
"Lumpy is a better boyfriend than you."

  
"Have you named the pillow?"

  
"You heard me."

  
"You are unbelievable. Go and sleep on 'Lumpy', then."

  
"Lumpy appreciates me. He _likes_ the feeling of my hair on his chin when I lay on him."

  
"It _tickles._ "

  
"Who said that, Lumpy? Was it the Old Twig?"

  
"You are five years old."

  
"Old Twig sounds sad. Are you jealous, Twiggy? Jealous that I like laying on Lumpy?"

  
"Johnny, it's late, I'm tired."

  
"Old Twig definitely is old."

  
"Mmmpfh."

  
"He's trying to suffocate himself in his pillow, look, Lumpy!"

  
"Stage whispering won't help, you child."

  
"The old man needs his beauty sleep. Can't risk the wrinkles stretching across his forehead again."

  
"Yes. Sleep."

  
"Twiggy loves sleep more than he loves us."

  
"You're right."

  
"Hey, what happened to 'It's not like any other love'?"

  
"That died when you replaced me with your pillow, Johnny."

  
"Oh."

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
"It's okay, I killed Lumpy."

  
"...Sorry, you what?"

  
"I killed him."

  
"You killed your pillow boyfriend?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Why? He treated you very well."

  
"He did, but he was quite boring."

  
"Oh?"

  
"He was too complacent."

  
"He let you steal the blanket?"

  
"Yes."

  
"And he let you tickle him awake?"

  
"Uh-huh."

  
"He sounds like a good boyfriend."

  
"Not as good as my other boyfriend."

  
"You two-timer. You're bad, Johnny."

  
"I think you'll like my other boyfriend better than Lumpy."

  
"Why?"

  
"My other boyfriend isn't boring at all."

  
"..."

  
"He doesn't let me steal the blanket because he secretly wants me to be cold, just so that I'll burrow into him for warmth."

  
"...."

  
"He thinks he's slick, but I have him figured out."

  
"What else?"

  
"And he pretends to hate it when my hair tickles him."

  
"It is tickly, though."

  
"It's soft."

  
"Yes, it is. You're right about that."

  
"And he tells me that my hair is soft, sometimes."

  
"How kind of him."

  
"He is very kind. Very kind to animals."

  
"Animals deserve kindness."

  
"I think he's right, there. He's talented, too."

  
"Yes?"

  
"He writes these amazing lyrics."

  
"They're good?"

  
"They're brilliant. He's marvelous."

  
"Yes, he does sound it."

  
"You might like him, Twiggy."

  
"..."

  
"You would like him better than you liked Lumpy."  
  


"..."

  
"But to be fair, Lumpy was boring."

  
"..."

  
"Twiggy, you aren't boring."

  
"..."

  
"Are you asleep?"

 

 

  
-

 

 

  
"It's surprisingly nice to fall asleep listening to your voice, I find."

  
Johnny grins and wraps his arms around Moz's neck. "See, this is why you're my favourite boyfriend."

  
"Your only other boyfriend also being me, yes?"

  
He laughs. "Of course, you twat."

  
Moz is warm and tall and good, and his kisses are even better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you comment things u would like to read, i may eventually get around to writing something like it !


End file.
